


Scars

by calie15



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sees Lydia's scars for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Isaac glanced up as she exited the bathroom, steam billowing behind her. For a moment he blinked, staring at her.

“What?” Lydia asked, suddenly self conscious. 

“You, hair, no makeup.”

“Is it bad?” She asked, feeling oddly concerned about his opinion. 

At her question he laughed. “No, just the first time I’ve seen you like that.” She rolled her eyes and tossed her clothes into a basket and moved closer to the bed. As she crawled onto the bed and settled on her side he turned to face her, bringing a hand to her thigh and dragging his fingers up the bare skin. “How long until your mom comes home?”

“Hours, but you’re not getting that far Mr. Lahey.” 

He raised an eyebrow, letting his hand trail further up her body, dragging her shirt up her side. Her skin was smooth and then suddenly it felt slightly raised, knotted. She must have seen the confusion on his face because she grabbed her shirt and yanked it down. Before he knew what was going on she was starting to turn from him. Isaac grabbed her arm and stopped her. “What?”

“Nothing,” Lydia said, her tone short. She’d known that at some point it would be obvious, but she had hoped not to see that look.

“What is it?” Hard eyes stared at him. “Lydia?”

“You know what it is. You tried killing me because of it.” Which she still got a little perturbed about, but she’d let it go. That wasn’t what they were talking about.

His brain connected the dots easily enough. In a matter of seconds he remembered they had suspected her of being the kanima because she hadn’t turned or died from the bite. Evidently she never healed either. He pushed up into a sitting position and grabbed the hem of her shirt, but she held it down. “Lydia, I’m going to see it at some point.”

“Really? That confident are you?” Isaac didn’t take the bait though. Instead he only sighed. He wasn’t going to fight with her, even if she was trying to pick one with him. Fighting would have been easier then feeling exposed like this. “Fine.” She dropped her hand and turned her head to stare at the wall. If he wanted to inspect her then she wasn’t even going to look at him.

She was pissed, but at least she relented. Isaac raised the shirt and finally got a good like at the scaring. Four raised scars from claw marks which ran the length of about three inches. He ran his fingers over the length of them. For some reason it had never occurred to him that she had scarred from Peter’s attack. “You’d have to be bitten to turn.” Isaac raised his eyes to hers, but she was still staring straight ahead. “Lydia?”

With a sigh of annoyance she sat up, avoided his eyes, threw her wet hair away from her neck and yanked the collar of her t-shirt down. 

Immediately his eyes found the scar from the bite on her shoulder. He leaned in, close enough that he could smell her shampoo, and grasped the neck of her shirt and pulled is slightly to get a better look at it. It wasn’t a pretty thing to be sure. Isaac knew what the bite looked and felt like. This wasn’t like the bite he’d gotten from Derek. This was worse then that. This was brutal and ugly. “How have I not seen this already?” Isaac had spent a fair amount of time kissing her neck as of late. The fact that he’d neglected to notice the bite mark bothered him. 

“I’ve been directing you away from it for months.” She admitted, still not meeting his eyes.

It bothered him to realize that. That ever time he’d kissed her she’d been conscious of the scarring on her shoulder, bothered by it enough to keep his eyes from it. “Why? I don’t care about that.”

“Well, I do,” she whispered. He leaned in to her and she felt his lips brush over her shoulder. With him not looking she closed her eyes. It was so harder to be annoyed with him when she was being sweet.

Isaac titled his head so that she would be forced to look at him. “Do you want me to kill him for you?”

She was caught so off guard by his question that she looked at him and laughed. “What?”

“No one likes him. I’m sure he wouldn’t be missed.” A smile crept onto her face and it eased his concerns. 

“No.” Lydia shook her head. “You don’t have to kill him.”

“If your sure,” he said softly and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips as he lifted a hand to her cheek. Her annoyance with him must have been gone, because she kissed him back. It was slow at first, but it quickly deepened into more as he slid his tongue between her lips. Sliding his hand into her damp her he lowered his body against her, forcing her to lie back onto the bed. He slid a leg between her legs and settled himself on top of her. Before things got out of control he lifted his head. “You don’t have to hide that from me.”

“But I do from everyone else. No strapless dresses from prom or bikinis during summer.” He frowned. “Don’t give me that pitying look.”

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say. He understood her need to hide what had happened.

“I know,” she said with a soft smile. For the moment she wouldn’t let the scars on the body get to her. Lydia knew he wasn’t disgusted by them. “Kiss me.”

That he could do. Isaac lowered his head again and kissed her.


End file.
